


Just Skin: The Bear and The Fox

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Just Skin Series [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, while the bear is asleep, the fox would slide into the covers, after a long day’s work, to find warmth in his fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin: The Bear and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Just Skin is a collection of drabbles based on romantic intimacy between two or more people. Concentrating on unpopular ships. Not necessarily smut.

The taller man would find solace in going to bed at the earlier hours, to wake up early and enjoy the sunrise. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed man would find peace in the warm mugs of hot chocolate as he stayed up into the late hours of the night, editing footage and scrolling through pages of the internet. Soon, his eyes would start to close and his yawns had lengthened. His tired back would start to become obvious and the need for a comfy place to sleep increased. The bigger man was already snoring and dreaming of abstract things that might make sense at a later date.

He shimmied out of his work clothes and slipped into soft cotton pajamas. His eyes, not used to the dark quite yet, blindly searched for the bed in the room. Once found, he pulled his covers on his side of the bed and slipped in. The linen had a chill that he wasn’t comfortable with and slid closer to the heavy breathing man.

He smiled, it was a pleasure to sleep in the same bed as him. After all, they were together for over a year now. It was an odd attraction, the larger, happier man found him delightful to be around with and had gotten lost in his big blue clever eyes. He was witty and intelligent.

The fox had found safety and comfort with the man, and found himself making him coffee every morning or giggling at his silly jokes and his willing to enjoy the video games instead of beating his co-workers at a level or two. 

A kiss was shared under the apple tree in the park. The apples had fallen and decomposed into the soil to perhaps grow a sapling next spring. 

What had struck the fox the most was his beard, now, the bear had kept it trimmed but long. It scratched at his chin and his upper lip. After a few kisses, the beard had become a sensational habit and his heart begged to kiss him to feel the lingering warmth.

Sharing the bed was a whole new experience, the fox would slid to sleep against the other man’s back, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. He would press his cold and tired hands against his back, feeling the natural warmth loosen up his tight joints. His legs would curl under his, feeling his backside curve to his groin perfectly. 

It was when his cold feet tangled in his ankles when the bear slowly had woken up from his sleep and had turned over. He was quite aware of the other man, he could never forget someone who was so cold and close to taking up all the room on the bed.

"Ryan, why are your feet so cold?" he would ask as he captured his feet between his ankles. Warming them up.

"Cold feet, warm heart?" he joked. He would giggle and wrap his arms around the man, bringing him as close as he can get. He ran his fingers through his thin blond hair. Feeling the soft strands run through his fingers like thread. He would almost grip at his back, feeling the curve of his spine and blades. The other man would fit his head under his chin, feeling his chest hair on his forehead and his belly press against his. 

With a single kiss to the head, he wished him a goodnight and let his fox fall asleep in his arms, to keep him safe for another night.


End file.
